


Testing the Limits of a Charmed Life

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Inflation, Magic, Mermaid Eskel (The Witcher), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Cahir gets a little more bold in his experimentations. It's a good thing his boyfriends have his back, so the day isfullof nothing but pleasure for all three of them.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert
Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Testing the Limits of a Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooooo I'm back at it again with the kink fic! This time I added some more serious belly kink than the last ovi fic I wrote, since this is a fill for the 'inflation' prompt on my Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo card! Writing something this shamelessly filthy was a challenge but I enjoyed it XD I hope you do too!
> 
> Also if you're looking for anything resembling realism or accuracy re: biology and anatomy, please don't, I put even less stock in those concepts than usual for this fic lmao
> 
> Shoutout to Socks for being the most excited audience anyone could ever ask for! This one's for you 😘

Finding out that his mermaid boyfriend had the ability to fill him up with eggs was probably both the weirdest and the best discovery Cahir had ever made. After that first time, where Eskel held him down on the sand and pumped him full, Cahir hadn’t been able to get enough. He’d let Lambert have a turn, of course, watched him on his hands and knees with Eskel draped over top of him, stroked over his stomach to feel it slowly start to bulge against his hand. Lambert had enjoyed it, but apparently not as much as Cahir. Lambert was more than happy to cede any further egg experiences to him, getting far more enjoyment out of the caring role of overseer in these little scenes. Cahir trusted him, because of course he did, but also because Lambert jerking himself off and coming all over Cahir’s belly was a pretty sure sign that he did, in fact, enjoy watching even more.

They didn’t get to do it all the time, it wasn’t like Eskel’s ovipositor was always ready to go, and it wasn’t like Cahir didn’t enjoy their regular sex. God, did he enjoy the regular sex. Especially now that Eskel could shift into a human form - the possibilities were endless now that he had legs just like his boyfriends. But there was something about getting pumped full that had Cahir half hard just  _ thinking _ about it. He’d admitted to the enjoyment one night when they were all cuddled up together, shamefaced and a little red, but he should really have expected the positive reactions from the other two. It wasn’t like Lambert had ever been less than positive about any sort of sexual encounter, and Eskel was just delighted that Cahir got as much pleasure out of the egg laying as he did.

The logical next step had been to try and prolong the feeling. Previously, they had experimented with keeping Cahir plugged up for a post-coital nap or a snuggle, but never for longer than fifteen or twenty minutes. Not nearly long enough to enjoy the feeling properly, and the process of getting the eggs out was never as sexy as Cahir hoped it would be. Mostly just...wet, and messy, and a lot of grunting. This time, he wanted to see how long he could hold the eggs inside of him, so the three of them set about planning what Lambert was fondly dubbing the ‘eggstravangza’. 

Cahir would endure any pun necessary if it meant this day ended with him stuffed with eggs and stoppered up comfortably with a plug.

They started at the beach, because Eskel wasn’t sure (and honestly didn’t want to find out) how this whole egg laying thing would pan out if he was in his human form. None of them were exactly eager to find out if eggs could slip out of a human cock, so they had to make sure that the ovipositor was firmly in play. Lambert set up the blankets and got all of the equipment out, made sure that Cahir was stretched open and hydrated, all of the stuff that he was good at because he was a terribly considerate lover. And then Eskel fucked Cahir until he was seeing stars, because he was  _ also _ a considerate lover, one that understood just how desperate his human was for this.

The act itself passed in a haze and a blur, Cahir coming all over his stomach as he felt himself start to fill up. He wasn’t sure if the repeated practice meant he could hold more, if Eskel was just worked up today, or if his horny mind was imagining things, but this time it felt like there were more eggs and come than any other time. He was left gasping for breath, teetering on that knife’s edge of  _ too much too much _ before the pleasant stretch could settle in. By the time Cahir really came back to himself, Lambert was carefully cleaning him up and making sure the plug was properly inserted. The feeling of it shifting inside of him made him groan and wiggle his hips experimentally to see just how secure it really was. Really secure, apparently, Lambert had done a good job picking it out.

Speaking of Lambert, he grinned at Cahir as he watched him wake up, cheerfully commenting “Eskel did a good job, you’re stuffed!” And fuck if the casual tone didn’t just send a bolt of arousal through Cahir as he raised his head looked at himself for the first time, seeing the gentle slope of his belly. Nothing comical, nothing at all like how it felt, but god the fact that it was visible at all made his exhausted dick want to give it another go. He knew that wasn’t possible, not yet, but he still savored the feeling as he ran his hands across his stomach, taking stock of the changes. It felt, well, it felt strange like it always did. Firm, but with a clear bit of give, like his insides are jelly somehow. Which, given the consistency of the eggs, was kind of right he supposed.    
  
Eskel was also watching Cahir, that sort of fond yet hungry look on his face like every other time they did this. There must have been some kind of primal pleasure to laying his eggs, because he always got a little funny afterwards, but in the best way possible. Cahir could only imagine that it was going to be even better this time. 

“Time to sit up” Lambert encouraged, waking Cahir from his little daze yet again. He slipped a firm hand under Cahir’s back and helped ease him up, knowing his boyfriend was tired and still a little out of it. Sitting up made Cahir’s belly pooch out into his lap even more, gravity shifting everything downwards and outwards slightly. He soothed at it with his hands instinctively, cheeks reddening as he realized Eskel and Lambert’s eyes were both fixed on the motion. Lambert handed him a water bottle and encouraged him to take some sips, knowing that hydration was important after that much exertion...then tipped it up again as Cahir started to slow in his sips, encouraging him to  _ keep drinking _ .

Oh yeah, that was Lambert’s indulgence in this situation. He had a theory about the consistency of the eggs, that they were probably pretty porous and might just swell up if they were drenched in enough water. Cahir wasn’t sure if that pseudo-science would actually hold, but fuck it. He was already pleasantly full of eggs, he could add some water to the mix. Nothing wrong with staying hydrated, anyways. He finished off the rest of the water bottle and surfaced for air with a theatrical gasp, enjoying the way that made Lambert’s eyes light up with hunger. In a way, his gamble had backfired, because now he did actually feel pretty full, so much so that standing up and walking didn’t really appeal.

Luckily for Cahir, neither Lambert nor Eskel seemed to be in too much of a rush, happy to spend a little while longer here at the beach, indulging in lazy kisses and gentle touches. Lambert even helped him get dressed, slipping the oversized hoodie they’d bought just for this purpose over his head and ruffling his hair fondly back into place when he emerged. It was strange, to look down and not see the evidence of their play any more, but the thought of it being a dirty little secret had Cahir groaning and wiggling his hips desperately, the sensation of being weighted down and swaddled in so much extra fabric finally encouraging his cock to perk up a little bit. Eskel noticed, as he and Lambert helped Cahir into his sweatpants, and gave a teasing little fondle before tucking him in and settling the elastic under the swell of his belly. 

Cahir had time to enjoy the slow waves of arousal as he watched Eskel and Lambert help each other get dressed in turn, Eskel still ever-so-slightly shaky on his new human legs. And if he leaned against Lambert just a little more than was necessary, well, neither of them really minded, did they? The playful, flirty mood was just perfect as far as Cahir was concerned, and it left him all the more excited to get back to their little house so they could continue to play around together. They’d decided to let the day play out as normal, getting things done around the house while continuing to pamper Cahir, so that he could properly enjoy the feeling of his full stomach. And so that the others could continue to ogle him, but that was a given.

It was only when Lambert helped heave him up onto his feet that Cahir realized what he had really signed himself up for. The sudden proper pull of gravity on his belly had him staggering slightly, surprise opening his mouth in a silent curse as he tried to reorient his center of gravity. One hand instinctively came to rest on the underside of the swell, supporting and holding protectively. The increased pressure and feeling of alien weight had Cahir’s cock tenting his sweatpants at an alarmingly fast rate, and the silent curse turned into a not so silent moan.

Suddenly there were more hands on his belly, and two on his back, supporting and holding him steady as Lambert purred a stream of encouraging filth in his ear. “Fuck, you’re so heavy you can’t walk without holding that belly of yours up, can you? Don’t worry, we’ll help you waddle back to the house, go nice and slow so you can feel it all sloshing around as we move.” His words were obviously an exaggeration centered around all of Cahir’s dirtiest fantasies, but damn if they weren’t effective. Cahir’s head fell back to land on Eskel’s shoulder where he was pressed up close behind him, wanting to just jack himself off here and now. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t in the cards, and Lambert kept Cahir’s hand firmly planted under his belly, above the waistband of his sweatpants. Gathering all of the gear up between the two of them, Eskel and Lambert then guided Cahir off the beach and up towards their little house. It wasn’t quite the waddle of Lambert’s dirty talk, but Cahir’s gait was off between the plug, his erection, and the addition to his weight that was throwing off his center of gravity. Every few steps he would move in a way that would put pressure on just the right spot, leaving him panting and breathless with pleasure. The thought that he was going to come in his pants like a horny teenager briefly crossed his mind, but luckily for all of them Cahir managed to make it to the house and up to their apartment without any accidents.

Leaning against the wall of the kitchen, Cahir tried to catch his breath and clear his mind of the fog of arousal. This was so much more intense than he had imagined it would be - and apparently not just for him. Eskel cut off his breaths with a heated kiss, his mouth full of the taste of the sea and his hips pressing insistently against the bulge of Cahir’s belly. They parted with Cahir gasping for air all the more desperately, his hands gripping at Eskel’s shirt like a lifeline. 

“Fuck,” Eskel said eloquently, and an almost hysterical laugh broke itself free from Cahir’s lips. “Fuck sure is right” He murmured, “You fucked me all the way full, got me so horny I can barely think straight.” 

“I never think straight,” Lambert joked cheerfully, and Cahir turned to find him offering yet another glass of water. All that panting  _ had _ left him a little parched, so he accepted the drink without hesitation. The sloshy, full feeling was less intense this time, and Cahir patted his gut appreciatively in thanks. Even though Eskel looked like he wanted to eat him up right here and now, fucking some more of his come inside for good measure, they all silently agreed to stick to the plan. And oh, what a torturous plan that turned out to be. 

Cahir had thought he would be able to subtly enjoy the feeling of being stuffed while doing some menial chores and some light reading, shifting his hips on occasion for a bit of relief, or maybe stroking himself through his sweatpants. But the sensation soon became overwhelmingly prominent in his mind, until he couldn’t think about anything  _ but _ his belly full of eggs. Drying dishes while Lambert washed and Eskel put them away, Cahir’s sweatshirt brushed against the tender bump every time he moved. Sitting down to read his book, the swell plopped into his lap, resting on his thighs, and Cahir found himself biting his lip to stop from full on moaning again.

Not that Lambert and Eskel would have minded. They were watching him with no effort to conceal their lust and appreciation, getting their own less-than discreet relief with the occasional rub above or even under their pants. And it seemed like every five minutes, Lambert was making Cahir drink more water. It was probably less often, sure, but it felt like it was an almost nonstop flow down his throat. It got more and more difficult to comply as the hours ticked by, as Cahir started to feel like he was more water and egg than person. It was like he could feel it all sloshing inside of him when he walked between the rooms, coming to a tired halt in front of the sofa, one hand rubbing at the underside of his belly. It felt...raw, irritated almost. Like something was pressing too tightly against it. Slipping a hand under his sweatshirt, Cahir let out an audible gasp at what he found.

Either by the constant water drinking, or by some other biological process none of them were aware of, Cahir’s belly  _ had gotten bigger _ . Big enough that the elastic of his sweatpants was pressing into his skin, the uncomfortable itchy feeling having been what drew his attention to it. The sound of his gasp had drawn Eskel and Lambert to his side immediately, and one look at his face had both Eskel pulling his sweatshirt up with a harsh tug to see for himself. Lambert cursed harshly, his hands flying to join Cahir’s at the waistband, pulling it down and freeing his belly properly.

It was visibly bigger, the skin looking irritated and red where it had been pressed against the elastic, and overall just a tiny bit shiny - although whether that was from the stretching or the sweat was hard to tell. With both of his boyfriends suddenly caressing the tender bump, Cahir let out a long, low moan as his knees threatened to buckle. It was too much, too much pleasure, too much pressure, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Luckily, he was suddenly being settled down onto the sofa, hands clutching at the cushions as he twisted and jerked against his boyfriend’s touches, wanting more and less at the same time. It only took Eskel’s hand wrapping around his cock and pumping twice through the slick of his own precome to finally release the tension that had been building all afternoon. Cahir whined through his orgasm, pleasure washing over him along with the heated words of praise coming from Lambert and Eskel.

_ “So fucking gorgeous-” _

_ “Full for us, full for me, so good-” _

_ “Want to see just how big you can get, gonna take such good care of you-” _

He felt in a haze how hot come splashed against his skin, Lambert and Eskel both clearly enjoying themselves as well, before everything went dark for the second time that day. 

Cahir woke again much the same as he had on the beach - comfortable and being tended to by his attentive boyfriends. This time, they had moved him to the tub for a more thorough cleaning, and he found himself submerged in warm water, a gentle hand stroking through his hair. The first sight he saw was Eskel’s tender expression, and his heart still skipped a beat even after all this time together. 

“Thank you,” were the first words out of Cahir’s tired lips, accompanied by a smile that was mirrored on two other faces. 

“We should be thanking  _ you. _ ” Eskel insisted, kneeling down to clasp Cahir’s hand in his, “You did so good today, and it can’t have been comfortable the whole way through.” 

Cahir shrugged, insisting “I enjoyed it all the way through, so I’m happy. And I know you both enjoyed it too, so…” There had been no downsides to this whole day, and that thought had him looking down at his belly again. Its dome just barely grazed the surface of the water, and he ran a cautious hand across the over-taxed skin. Sure, getting rid of this bump was going to be hell, especially since the eggs had swelled to god knows what size, but he didn’t regret a single minute of it. Besides, he had the best support team in the world, and as he nuzzled up against Lambert’s hand in his hair, Cahir considered again just how lucky he had gotten in all of this. Magic was real, and dammit, he was living a pretty charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is!! Thanks for reading! So far, probably the kinkiest fic I've ever written lmao. This mermaid AU is just too fun to play around in :D
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
